Friends Before Fame
by Chiorikizunai88
Summary: AU. "We'll meet up one day and when we do we'll be the best of the best!" That happened years ago and even when their Red disappears without a trace they kept fighting to accomplish their dreams of fame, but the Noahs won't let the Black Order steal their fame even if they have to play dirty.


_**Hey everyone! How is your day? I hope it's going good! So, I got this random idea where Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Leenalee are famous and stuff! So this Au came to be! Hope you like it!**_

_**P.S. This is just an idea so it's not really a finished product or anything, I don't think it's really a chapter either.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino**_

* * *

"Mugen, Mugen, Mugen!" The crowd cheered loudly in the dark arena. Every single person jumping with excitement, they kept cheering and chanting 'Mugen' until the stage lights dimmed and smoke slithered across the whole stage, falling over the cat-walk onto many of the fans that were surrounding it.

"Are you ready?!" A disembodied voice echoed through the auditorium making everyone scream his or her reply, which was obviously 'Yes'.

"I can't hear you!" Everyone screamed even louder with more enthusiasm, if that was even possible.

"O.k. then here is…Mugen!" A spotlight shined on the stage revealing a tall long haired man. Fair skin and a bandaged chest, not likely from a wound but just something to cover his chest for all he had on as a shirt was a cape like vest and that wasn't even buttoned much to his displeasure.

He stood with his head bowed, microphone held loosely in his hand. He was ready to deliver the performance to them all he was about to act upon his promise, the promise of a lifetime. The music started playing and he slowly lifted the microphone up to his mouth. His voice came out strong but melodious as he began singing, lifting his head so that the crowd got a look at his expressionless yet breathtaking face.

_Shougeki tobu anata ni atta__  
Ano hikara ugoki dasu__  
Kono sekai wa taikutsu ja nai__  
Ore ni oshiete kure tane_

(Upscale) Mitasarete (Not want) hoshii mono

_Naito omotte ita keredo__  
(I need) Todoki sou de (I want) todokanai__  
Anata dake ni hikarete..._

Sono kami mo sono hoho mo itooshikute

_Furetakute modokashii kimochi__  
Tsutaetai tsutaetai tsuyoku fukaku__  
Mujaki na HEART dakishimetai__  
I'M CRAZY WITH YOU_

Step, step. Pivot right. Step. Jump, right. Wave.

His body moved at the same pace and rhythm as the other dancers on the stage. Chains that hung from his belt swished behind him along with his hair and long vest making him seem like a great dancer as well as a great singer, no one could look away from one of the best 'Innocences' as they called them, the singers, dancers and actor, anyone famous that worked for the Black Order Entertainment Company. The reason for the name was unknown, they also used the term 'Exorcist' but everyone liked innocence best since they felt that their performances were always so true.

Stop. Side step. Criss-cross. Extend and raise your arm high.

Every step counted, every move he made gave him a rush of excitement. His dream comes true and he loves every moment of it.

_Tomaranai tomararenai kono omoi ga__  
Sono emi de yasashisa ni kawaru__  
Soba ni ite soba ni ite ima hasore de__  
ii kara Ah... __Innocent Love__  
I'M CRAZY WITH YOU_

Mugen walked down the middle of the stage onto the cat-walk, putting the last bit of the dance routine into action. His muscles were tired, but his body wanted to keep dancing, he wanted to keep this moment as he always wants to. Not because of the fame or the fortune but for the people and the faces of his fans cheering him on.

_I WANNA BE WITH YOU_

The last lyrics echo through the unexplainable silent arena, the song ends, Mugen and the dancers stand in their ending poses before getting up and walking backstage. The crowd starts chanting again even louder than before, and the smallest of smiles appears on Kanda's face before it disappears as if it had never existed.

"Mugen, Mugen, Mugen!"

"That's it for Mugen everyone! Now, get ready for our next performance of tonight's Summer Concert…Deak!"

This time a red-haired singer hopped onto stage energetically sporting a good-natured smile and an eye-patch.

"Yo, everybody! Are you ready?" The crowd cheered with the same enthusiasm they did with Mugen. Deak began his performance walking close to his fans and high-fiving the girls as well as fist-bumping the guys. He didn't get too close though, Last time they had grabbed his foot and he had ended up in between the stage and the fans if you know what I mean. Obviously, you know what I mean it's quite literal. Anyway, everyone was enjoying one of the best Summer Concerts of the decade, everyone except those that sat in one specific private booth awaiting their turn to perform. Actually, only one person in the booth truly hated the moment and that was the Noah's singer Tyki Mikk. The other three were ok with the performance. One could even go as far as saying they were enjoying it.

* * *

"Hm, don't you think he's a little too famous?" Tyki asked, trying to make a bit of conversation.

"Yeah, all of them are. Wouldn't it be great if they all fell?" asked one of the twins, smiling at the thought of their fame crushing into the ground and turning to dust.

"Yeah, yeah! If they were crushed by their own fame?" Replied the other as bubbly as the first.

"It would be wonderfully fun!" Exclaimed Jasdevi in unison throwing an arm over each other's shoulder, Tyki smiled at the thought.

"Oh, but you have to love Red! He's as good as Uncle Neah and cute too!" The childish voice that belonged to one of Noah's models, Road, squealed with joy.

Tyki sighed, "Road they are the enemy."

"I know! But who cares?"

"Father cares, father cares." The twins said in a sing-song manner.

"Road you should be grateful, father has granted us fame and has given us the chance to practice with many materials since we were young." Tyki said this calmly as if he had repeated this very sentence over and over for many years now.

"Ha-ha-haha-ha!" Again, the twins mocked Road.

"Shut up Jasdevi and Tyki I know but what about all those times we could have been actual children? When we could have played outside-"

"That would have gotten us no where…"

"Ugh, I'm just saying that this fame was forced upon us, we never asked for it!" The 'youngest' (looking) shouted.

"Well, now we have it and we will keep it! We are not letting trash like Mugen, Deak, and Red steal our place. We worked for years to get here, they didn't! They don't know!"

The door opens and slams shut after a moment of silence, signaling Road's departure. Tyki sits in his seat looking down at Deak's ending performance. The fool looked happy; he bore the same atmosphere as that samurai wannabe Mugen. The idiots. He hated them, he hated all of them. He wouldn't lose his fame to them. He wouldn't, not now, not ever.

* * *

_**Hey guys, what's you think? You like the idea? Should I continue? I kind of like this idea but I don't know it was random so the story isn't quiet clear, but whatever doesn't matter.**_

_**P.S. The song that Kanda-Mugen-sang was Special A-Kei's 2**__**nd**__** song "Innocent Love" Check it out on if you'd like.**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Special A or its songs, characters, or plot. Nothing really everything belongs to their rightful owners.**_

_**Please tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**-Chiori**_


End file.
